In said U.S. patent application 08/277,303, a frame structure is driven by the power of the music ball through the end side of the eccentric shaft, thus the swing stick attached in the frame structure present a dynamic phenomenon of circular swing. One feature of the swing is that it is not a parallel motion, so the structure is not suited for the case of parallel motion.